


Are You Threatening Me?

by Twiggy31



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggy31/pseuds/Twiggy31
Summary: Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Brooklyn, gets a text from Alec Lightwood head of the New York Institute.  He doesn't know what Alec could want, but he thinks it might have something to do with either the Council or some Warlocks. He did not expect to be cornered by two Lightwoods ready to protect one of their own. Lilith, that family is scary.





	Are You Threatening Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of spoilers from season 3A so be warned!
> 
> My friend and I love both Underhill and Lorenzo, even if the latter was kind of an asshole at times. We hope the creators treat them kindly. This is apparently a ship I didn't know I needed until my friend said something. I ran with it... Hope you enjoy.

Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was annoyed. He was supposed to have a relaxing evening at home. With the world around him finally stabilizing, he was actually going to have a night in to relax. Normally he loved his job. Being the High Warlock was everything he wanted. Hell, even if another warlock or Downworlder had called him he would have been fine, but no. It had to be a Shadowhunter… not just any Shadowhunter, but one Alexander Gideon Lightwood Head of the New York Institute. The text had been bare bone. A simple: **we need to talk. My office at 9pm.** Something in Lorenzo’s gut told him he would not like where this was going, but he couldn’t exactly refuse. As two members of the Downworld Council the meeting could very well have something to do with Warlocks or something. He had to find out. Thus a few minutes before 9pm, Lorenzo found himself making a portal to the New York Institute.

The cathedral was impressive and quite beautiful. If it wasn’t for the fact that dozens of Shadowhunters milled about inside, the Warlock would have loved it. However, he couldn’t fully appreciate the building for it was tainted by its residents. With a sigh, he walked up the stairs and was gruffly greeted by the guard at the door. As he walked the halls his eyes searched for a familiar face only to frown when he didn’t see him. His thoughts were interrupted when his escort muttered, “Here you are” and then turned to leave. Straightening up and steeling himself as if he was going to war, he knocked on the unimpressive door. Hearing a ‘come in’ the Warlock opened the door to find Alec standing from his chair. To his surprise a woman with long black hair that was clearly related to the Institute’s head, was sitting in a chair across from the desk. She turned and with a critical look in her eyes she stood up to greet him.

“Good evening, Lorenzo. Thank you for coming.” Alec greeted giving him the award winning smile that he had learned to never trust. The last time he saw it the man had threatened to tell the New York Warlocks who had really purified the Ley Lines.

“A pleasure to finally meet you.” The woman smiled. “I am Maryse Lightwood.”

_Ah, his mother. The woman who had been stripped of her runes._ “Hello, Mrs. Lightwood. Alec.” He matched their faux kindness with a smile of his own.

Maryse smiled, “Please, call me Maryse.” She had a beautiful smile. One that hid secrets and motives.

“Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?” Alec offered as he guided everyone to the chairs across his desk.

Narrowing his eyes while taking a chair he shook his head. “No, I am fine.”

“Mother?”

“Tea please, dear.” The Warlock watched as her eyes softened and looked at her son with love and pride. It was strange to see, he had heard of her of course. A woman of steel and ice. Once a devout follower of Valentine who had only turned because of the son that now stood before him. The woman who had originally been the loudest proponent against Alec and Magnus’s relationship. Oh how the tides had turned. Now, if rumors were true, it was Robert who found himself being iced out by the rest of the Lightwoods. Excluding the youngest of course. Lorenzo wasn’t quite sure where the boy stood.

Once the tea was poured and Alec leaned against his desk, Lorenzo looked Alec in the eyes and asked, “Alright, why have you asked me to come? Clearly it has nothing to do with the Council if your mother is here. Why is she here by the way?”

Maryse, unperturbed by the Warlock’s rudeness, sipped at her tea having complete faith in her son. Alec cocked his head a little with a smile that reminded the other man of a waiting feline toying with his prey. This man was perfect for his boyfriend. The Warlock narrowly avoided shivering under the Nephilim’s hazel stare. “She has an interest in what we are about to discuss.” The reply was simple… and disturbing.

Narrowing his eyes and darting them between mother and son he slowly asked, “Which is?”

Alec eyes stayed on Lorenzo wide in innocence while his left hand found its way to a broken arrow that had been left carelessly on the desk. He began playing with it as if it was a nervous habit. As if _he_ was the one that had the right to be nervous. “Relax Lorenzo, you aren’t in trouble or anything.” The Warlock wanted to believe the man but his gut told him that something was off. “It has come to my attention that-“ Lorenzo’s mind started running a mile a second to think of anything illegal he could be caught for. Nothing came to mind. He may have summoned a demon or two but nothing the great Magnus Bane hadn’t done before. The blood drained from his face when Alec finished with, “You have been seeing one of my Shadowhunters.”

“What?”

Alec raised a dark brow giving nothing away. “You are dating one of my Shadowhunters.”

Lorenzo cleared his throat. “Where did you hear that?”

“Underhill told me.” _Ah shit._ “I don’t care. Who am I to judge? I’m dating Magnus and it would be hypocritical of me if I tried to stop this relationship.” 

Lorenzo started to relax a little. A part of him, upon hearing that Alec knew he had been seeing Underhill, thought the man would try to put a stop to it since the Shadowhunter wasn’t a fan of his. Which was kind of sad since Lorenzo thought they could be a really strong team if it wasn’t for the fact that Alec was dating Magnus and Lorenzo had inadvertently almost gotten the Shadowhunter killed. But what can one do and it wasn’t like he meant to start dating Underhill. It had just happened… he hadn’t realized the consequences of him banning the other Warlocks from helping Magnus. He had gone to the Institute for something that he couldn’t be bothered to remember now, but he had gone and the place was up in arms. The Nephilim were freaking out and running around. One had mistaken him for being there to heal someone (Alec) and escorted him to the medical wing. A tall blonde with curly hair was walking from the other way when he spotted the Warlock. Lorenzo had watched as the man’s face shifted from concern to fury. He marched right up to the Warlock and growled, “What are you doing here?”

Frowning, Lorenzo had replied, “I am here to speak to Alec.”

“Are you now?” The sneer threw the man. “Well, if he wakes up then I might let you see him.”

“Wake up him? What happened to him?” He was apparently out of the loop for something quite important.

“He’s in a coma.” Underhill crossed his arms. “He went head to head with The Owl and was stabbed in the chest with his arrow. He lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma.”

“Where was Magnus?” He couldn’t imagine any fight where the two would have been separate or far enough away from each other that the Warlock wouldn’t have been able to quickly heal his boyfriend. Where you found one, the other was not far behind. He was pretty sure The Owl was probably blasted with the fiery magic of Edom for hurting the Nephilim.

Dropping his eyes with a scowl, Underhill said, “Not for me to tell. He just wasn’t able to get to him or help him. Alec almost died. By the Angel, he still might.” Then his eyes snapped up, “All because you don’t like Magnus.”

“What about me?” The mentioned man appeared from the same direction Underhill had come from. He looked tired and disheveled. Instead of how he usually cared for himself with carefully styled hair, impeccable makeup, and an outfit that would put anyone to shame, his hair was limp on his head, his makeup was slightly smudged and faded, and he was wearing jeans and a frayed sweater a size too big. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to speak with Alec, but apparently-“

“You can’t. Stay away from him.”

“What happened?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because apparently him being injured is somehow partially my fault.” To Lorenzo’s surprise he watched the great Magnus Bane flinch. When the man didn’t reply he asked, “Where were you? What were you doing if he was fighting The Owl? The very being you wanted our-“

“Stop.” Underhill snapped as he took a step forward.

Magnus placed a hand on the Shadowhunter’s arm. “It’s… Stay here and if anything happens let me know. I’m going to use Alex- Alec’s office. Follow me, Lorenzo.” He turned on his heels and headed towards the office that somehow felt as though it was in mourning and soulless. Shutting the door once the other Warlock was inside, Magnus walked over to the desk and stared at the few pictures Alec decorated it with.

“What happened?” Lorenzo asked standing by a chair that was in the room.

“With no help from the Warlock’s and The Owl still running around with Jace as his captive I did the only thing I could think of… I went to talk with my father.”

Lorenzo’s hands balled into fists and he snarled, “Magnus!” How could he? Actually he shouldn’t have been surprised. He knew the man was in leagues with his father.

To the Warlock’s surprise Magnus’s eyes snapped up but never dropped the brown eye glamour he had adopted over the centuries. “I had no other choice. Contrary to your belief I despise the demon as much as anyone else. Probably more. Especially now.” He muttered the last part looking away sharply and wrapping his arms around himself. “I went to talk to Asmodeus while Alec, Izzy, Clary Simon, and Luke went to confront Lilith and The Owl. I made a deal with him.”

“Jesus Magnus, how-“

“Shut up and let me finish.” The man snarled once again eyes not shifting to their usual cat’s eye that told everyone of his lineage. “I made a deal with him and when I burst back onto this plane I hit The Owl with enough magic to break the walls in Jace’s mind enabling him to break free. But it was too late, Alec had already been stabbed in the lung… Jace asked me to… To save him…” Magnus cut off fighting off tears.

Lorenzo narrowed his eyes, but this time instead of anger it was in trying to figure out why Magnus hadn’t saved his boyfriend. What was the missing piece in this story? “Why didn’t you?”

Staring at the picture now in his hands, Magnus’s voice had gone dull. “I couldn’t. Asmodeus did give me enough power to break the walls in Jace’s mind but for a price. He had originally told me his price was me ruling beside him.” Lorenzo sucked in a breath but remained silent. “I refused of course. Eventually he ended up changing the fee… He would give me the power, but in return I would lose mine. By the time I realized Alec was hurt I was powerless. I couldn’t heal him… I can’t heal him. He lost a lot of blood and had an arrow in his lung. We had to wait for Izzy to come and try to save him. We nearly lost him, but she applied enough Iratze runes to heal the wound as we pulled the arrow out. He was in a coma by the time we arrived here.” Lorenzo didn’t know what to say and was saved by Underhill entering.

“The Silent Brothers and Catarina don’t think they can do anymore. They said it was up to Alec now. Maryse, Izzy, and Jace are asking for you.” The blonde man looked on with sympathy.

With a nod, Magnus straightened up. “Thank you.” He started out and only stopped to look at the High Warlock wryly even though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Happy days, you no longer have to worry about me going Prince of Hell on anyone.” Then he walked out leaving the Warlock with the Shadowhunter.

“What did you want to talk to Alec about? I’ll take a message and if it’s worthy of his time I’ll let him know.” Underhill hooked his fingers in his belt loops and waited.

“It doesn’t matter, I should leave everyone in peace.” Underhill nodded and walked him out. Before letting the large doors shut, Lorenzo turned, “If there is anything I can do let me know.” Underhill looked him up and down before nodding.

Alec had eventually woken up and went through the long (at least for a Shadowhunter) process of healing. Underhill took on more responsibilities due to Alec not being able to or being too exhausted to fulfill some of his duties. One job he stepped into was being the representative on the Council where he and Lorenzo ended up interacting a lot. Then one day the Shadowhunter saw the Warlock at The Hunter’s Moon where they ended up talking most of the night. The one night turned into two turned into almost a biweekly meetup which lead to dates. Lorenzo still wasn’t sure when… _feelings_ happened but he decided to just go with it. He slightly regretted that decision now that he had two Lightwoods talking to him about the man.

The High Warlock was brought out of his thoughts when Alec continued, “I don’t care if you two are dating, however,” His eyes snapped up smoldering. 

Maryse was the one to finish his sentence with a kind smile and gingerly holding her tea cup, “You hurt him and no one in this realm or Edom will find your body.” Suddenly Lorenzo realized where this talk was going and he wanted to flee. he felt slightly dumb for not realizing it sooner. “Don’t think about it.” She warned even though her smile never wavered.

“You see,” Alec was now smiling a similar smile as his mother. They had him right where they wanted him. A mouse trapped by two felines. “We don’t like many people… I don’t like many people. Most of the time I’m indifferent. I will protect them in battle if they are fighting by my side, but as you know my siblings and I do what we think is right regardless of the rules… well mainly them, but you know what I mean. I however, am very protective of those I love and Underhill is under that umbrella.” The arrow in his hands suddenly became more than something to idly play with. The tip rested on his middle finger’s pad while his other hand spun it. Lorenzo’s eyes watched it unconsciously wondering if that arrow had been the one to nearly kill its owner. If it had tasted blood once, he wondered if it was still thirsty.

“You see he thanked me for coming out in a society that looked down on gays, lesbians, and everyone in between. He told me he was finally free to be himself and I take that seriously. Dating, being with another, loving someone of the same gender may be nothing to you, but it is important to me and therefore he is important to me. He is loyal. He argued with the guard at the door when my mother was first de-runed to allow her entrance. He listened to me rant and made me realize some things that I wouldn’t have thought about when I was going through a rough patch with Magnus. He took on more responsibilities without complaint while I was recovering and is one of the best Head of Security I have had the pleasure dealing with. I am telling you all this so you understand where I am coming from when I say I will literally do anything for him.”

“We all care for him.” Maryse added. “He doesn’t take crap from anyone when they say something negative towards me, my family, or Downworlders. It’s not only Alec who will make sure he is happy and safe. Our influence may not be great with the Clave, but it extends far else where.”

“Are… Are you threatening me?” Surely they weren’t or at least not this blatantly.

Alec and Maryse looked at each other with raised brows. “Yes.” They replied simply.

“You hurt him,” Alec started.

“You disappear permanently.” Maryse finished.

Alec crossed his arms with the arrow tapping against his arm. “We don’t care if you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“And if I report you?” The Warlock narrowed his eyes. He did not appreciate being threatened.

The arrow froze as the Shadowhunter pointed at him. “You won’t.”

“Why not!”

“Because very few people would believe I would threaten the High Warlock over him dating someone. Also, you owe me.”

“For what?”

“I nearly died,” He touched the spot a scar resided where the arrow had entered him. “If you hadn’t been jealous and petty towards Magnus none of this would have happened. I get that you have some sort of… hatred against the man, but to threaten every Warlock banishment if they help him was going too far.”

“You threatened me first and then Magnus actually attacked me.”

Lorenzo expected the Nephilim to deny it and was once again surprised by how blunt the man was. “Yes we did, but wasn’t it you who gave Magnus a hard time about making decisions based on his _emotions_? Because from here that is no different than what you did. Am I wrong, mom?”

She leaned back and her dark eyes so similar to Izzy’s felt as though she was looking into the Warlock’s soul. “From what I’ve heard yes. Though I have learned emotions drive many decisions in life which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Although not always good. You have to be able to deal with the consequences.”

Alec nodded before looking back at Lorenzo. “So here’s the deal Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I don’t care if you date Underhill. Honestly, he seems happy at being able to date another man openly and he likes you. But know if you hurt him neither heaven nor hell nor anywhere in between will stop me from making you pay for your transgressions. Understand?”

Not many people scared Lorenzo. He was old and powerful. But right then and there in the medium size office in the New York Institute facing only Alec and his de-runed mother, Lorenzo believed that he would disappear and never be found by any being should he hurt Underhill. May God or Satan have mercy on the poor bastard that crossed the Lightwood’s because they would find none from that family. With a nod, the Warlock replied, “Yes, I understand. May I leave?”

“Yes. I’m sure you need to get ready for your date.” Lorenzo was about to ask how he knew but thought better. Alec answered the unasked question anyway with a smirk. “I’m his best friend, of course I know about it.” Placing the arrow back on the desk, Alec stood up. “Thank you for your time. Let me walk you out.”

Maryse stood at the same time as Lorenzo. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled with genuine kindness. “Have a wonderful time tonight.”

Thrown, Lorenzo took her hand. “Thank you. Good evening.” Maryse stayed in the office while Alec walked the Warlock out. 

“I will see you next week for the Council meeting?” Alec asked back to being the Head of the Institute instead of a big brother. The switch was slightly jarring.

“Yes, I will be there.” Deciding it was better to be open just this once, he stated, “I have no intentions of hurting him. Aside from your… shovel talk, I actually do enjoy his company.”

Alec smiled brightly, Lorenzo blinked at how it made the man look younger. “Good to hear. Have a great evening and see you at the meeting.” Lorenzo nodded and left unsure how he felt after what just happened.

As Lorenzo was getting ready, Alec finished up his work and chatted with his mother before walking her home. Upon entering Magnus’s loft he listened to where his boyfriend was. Hearing soft music coming from the bathroom, he found Magnus relaxing in a bath. The man smiled without opening his eyes. “Hello, Darling. How was your day?”

Alec shrugged, kneeling down to rest his arms on the side of the tub. “Boring.”

“Really? Rumor has it that you had a meeting with Lorenzo and when he left he looked quite frazzled. Want to tell me what that was about?” He finally opened one eye as a smirk graced his lips.

“Izzy… Mom and I may have talked to him about dating Underhill and if he hurt him not even Lucifer would be able to find him.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Magnus pouted.

“That would have been overkill. Next time, I promise.”

Magnus tilted his head in thought, “Next time you threaten Lorenzo or give the shovel talk?”

“Both.”

“Excellent.” The pair grinned before Magnus leaned over to give Alec a kiss. 

Somewhere in heaven Raziel and a few of his brethren were looking down at the scene before them shaking their heads. Glad that they were done having to deal with the Nephilim because they were sure the Lightwoods would follow through with their threat and not even they would find the body of the one that incurred their wrath.


End file.
